


На выходе

by chumy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На выходе инспектор получает головную боль, пятно органического происхождения на рубашке, взбешенную Шерлоком Салли и закончившиеся сигареты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На выходе

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - прекрасная sige_vic.

На выходе инспектор получает головную боль, пятно органического происхождения на рубашке – утром была свежая же, черт, Грег собирался ее еще завтра надеть, правда, завтра наступило без его возвращения домой, так что технически задуманное исполнилось, – взбешенную Шерлоком Салли и закончившиеся сигареты.  
Дело раскрыто, до нового рабочего дня час сорок пять минут, до ближайшего магазина триста метров, до сумасшествия – рукой подать. Инспектор задирает ноги на стол, не обращая взгляд на чистоту обуви, и трет глаза. Если достаточно долго не подавать признаков жизни, его сочтут погибшим при исполнении?  
Ему сначала кажется по звуку, что упала какая-то скрепка, железка, хрень. Это не стоит пробуждения, да пусть хоть стены Скотланд-Ярда рушатся. Но скрепки не могут смотреть так выразительно, чтобы чувствовалась жизненная необходимость разлепить глаза.  
– Мой рабочий день еще не начался, – объявляет Лестрейд, не меняя позы и не открывая глаз. – Покиньте мой кабинет.  
Не дождавшись ответа, он с зевком добавляет:  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Ваш рабочий день, инспектор, еще не закончился, – поправляют его. И звук этот противный повторяется – стук зонта о металлическую перегородку. Тихий, едва слышный. Такие люди, как Майкрофт Холмс, не колотят своими зонтами о дверные косяки демонстративно, чтобы шумом перебудить все отделение.  
Тем более что ему нужно разбудить всего одного инспектора.  
–Что ты вообще тут делаешь? – сопротивляется Грег, старательно жмурясь. – Ты же во Франции.  
Зонт глухо стукается о дерево стола, аккуратно прислоненный, и на виски ложатся прохладные пальцы.  
– Приехал.  
– Я вижу.  
– У тебя глаза закрыты, – в спокойном голосе слышно усмешку.  
– Угу, – соглашается Лестрейд.  
– Домой?  
Двигаться не хочется. Даже для того, чтобы уйти домой. Хотя какое домой, поспать здесь, на стуле, час, потом спустить затекшие ноги, умыться в мужском туалете, выпить кофе из автомата и снова сесть работать, писать отчеты, разбирать бумаги, переводить картину преступления с блестящих всполохов гениальности Шерлока на казенный человеческий язык бюрократии. Прирасти к этому стулу и никуда не ходить.  
Голова падает на подголовник, пальцы отпускают виски, Грег просыпается.  
Майкрофт молчит, присутствия за спиной не ощущается, мечта о сне получает шанс исполниться, и инспектор благодарно этим пользуется.  
Сказать, сколько он проспал, Грегори не может, но если еще никто не позвонил, значит, рабочий день – очередной, бесконечный, то ли вчера, то ли сегодня, то ли завтра – не начался. Или все умерли, что тоже неплохо.  
Впрочем, в кабинете пахнет крепким кофе, Майкрофт пьет чай из стакана с логотипом «Старбакс», лицо у него невозмутимое, а второй стакан, открытый, стоит перед инспектором. Если резко опустить ноги, затекшие от долгого сидения, вероятность того, что стакан он уронит – процентов восемьдесят.  
Майкрофт наблюдает за его метаниями с ленивым интересом и, когда Лестрейд все-таки боем захватывает кофе, подвигает к нему что-то по столу. Под его рукой обнаруживается пачка дешевых крепких сигарет, именно таких, как курит Грегори в дерьмовые дни, потому что в ближайшем магазине более чем скромный ассортимент.  
– Ты послал Антею мне за сигаретами? Водителя? Нет, погоди, съездил сам?  
– Ради бога, инспектор. До магазина триста метров.  
А через два квартала «Старбакс». Очевидное невероятное.  
– Я надеюсь, этого объема кофе хватит, чтобы ты нашел в себе силы встать и дойти до машины?  
– У тебя сбились биологические часы. Утро – время ненависти. – Грегори потягивается до хруста. – Поэтому убавь сарказм и покинь мой кабинет, работать буду.  
Майкрофт закатывает глаза, медленно, картинно, давая понять, что инспектор Лестрейд сморозил очередную херню, и эти детские капризы...  
– У тебя выходной.  
– Майкрофт, ты опять...  
– Грегори.  
Это так привычно, что не потянет даже на зачаток ссоры. Тем более что Холмс встает и снова подходит к приросшему к креслу Лестрейду, сложив руки за спиной. Так, вблизи, видно, что рубашка чуть помялась от сидения в самолете, узел галстука чуть ослаблен, ремень застегнут на другую дырку – эти дебильные диеты, – а лицо уставшее. Уставшее лицо немолодого мужчины, отработавшего больше, чем по силам. Если добраться до зеркала, Грегори покажут такую же картину.  
– Сегодня суббота. У тебя выходной. У всех выходной. Поехали домой?  
У Грегори были такие планы, почти захват мира, только круче. Сон в кресле, марафет в туалете, романтика. Но, если подумать, можно просто повернуть голову, ткнуться лицом в серую ткань жилета и вздохнуть, собираясь с силами. Чужие пальцы знакомым жестом зарываются в волосы, и Грег улыбается первый раз за этот – прошлый? – день.  
Хочется сказать что-нибудь – например, о мире, который останется незахваченным, и коварных планах британского правительства, похищающего верноподданных с рабочих мест, но даже "Ладно, домой" почему-то кажется слишком длинной, замороченной фразой, поэтому инспектор просто ловит чужую ладонь и касается ее губами.  
На выходе инспектор не забывает свой кофе и сигареты и делает вид, что не замечает оставшегося на столе стакана из-под чая. Будет чему улыбнуться в понедельник.


End file.
